


Too Many Cool Guys-being revamped

by FemiBean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Established Relationship, Gaming, I don't know how to tag hi, M/M, Music, Rating May Change, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Skating, Warnings May Change, Will add more tags later as story goes on if I can figure out how, YouTuber Victor Nikiforov, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, Youtuber Otabek Altin, Youtuber Phichit Chulanont, vlogging - Freeform, working on revamping this, youtuber yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemiBean/pseuds/FemiBean
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are both prominent figures on the website of youtube and are fans of each other. The differences are their content and that Yuri displays his life to the world and Otabek prefers to keep his private life and his web life separate. What happens when they end up meeting and Yuri doesn't know this cool guy is actually the same cool mysterious guy behind the channel he's been obsessed with for years?The title is subject to change.CHAPTER ONE REWORKED





	1. Chapter 1-Revamped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! FemiBean Here! This is my first fanfic in... many many years. I used to write them when I was like... 11 and now I'm 20, so... yeah. That obviously means I've never written for YOI, but Otayuri is life and while typing out my brainstorming this pairing jumped out to me and this plot was calling my name. Without furthar ado, I hope my years of life experience and some college English classes lend to this work well and you all enjoy it! Please tell me how I can improve and things I have done well and not so well. :) Enjoy!
> 
> (Literally only keeping this because of idfk. It's cringe. ignore it. It was a year ago. I'm 21 now. Stressed. Depressed. And stuck in my house because of quarantine, so we're redoing this fic finally. Thanks if any of you stuck around for this mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. This chapter is mostly rewritten and a few hundred words longer than it was before. I tried to fix some issues with tense and some of the dialogue. I hope this is satisfactory. I'll work on the other chapters soon and begin writing new chapters soon. Please do remember I did lose all of my original files for this piece, so I'm going off of what is here and that's all. 
> 
> I used to have a chart for each character and a sort of calendar of events. If I have time I'll work on putting that back together, but for now, I'm just working with what's here. If anything sounds off or weird, please let me know.

In the busy streets of Las Angeles, California a blond, Russian 19-year-old male walked around with a camera. That was not that uncommon, but this particular boy was a popular Youtuber known as IceTiger. It was easy to spot him in public since he always sported a piece of cat printed clothing, and on this day, it was a letterman-style jacket with a leopard print torso. The IceTiger would gladly sacrifice his comfort in the heat for his love of cat prints.

This man’s name was really Yuri Plisetsky. His name wasn’t a secret, nor was much of his life. Yuri was a man of little secrets, preferring to project his life for the world to see. He didn’t feel like he had anything to hide from his fanbase.

At that moment he was speaking to the camera, holding a coffee in one hand and the camera in the other while he walked. A pair of designer shades shielded his piercing green eyes that resembled emeralds. The strap of the duffle back he was carrying crossed over his chest. The bag contained supplies for where he was going, which was a secret to those in the vlog he was filming since the video for the contents would be uploaded after the daily vlog. Yuri would not have this special video spoiled for his fans.

Yuri’s long blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail to prevent it from blowing into his mouth as he spoke. He was very expressive, and it could be seen that he often spoke with his hands with how much he almost spilled his coffee. With each near spill, he cursed and drank it down farther to try to prevent it from happening again, but he and his viewers knew it still would, as it was a common occurrence. He had become a master stain remover because of his habits.

When he saw his destination coming up his took off his sunglasses and gave a cat-like grin to his camera, “Well my angels, I’ve made it. Before any of you even comment asking, you can’t know where I’m going today. That would just ruin the surprise I have prepared for you all. You’ll know what it is in a few days or so, so just be patient you little shits. Now, it’s time for me to go. Game on.” He smirked and turned off the camera with some difficulty. Thank God for editing.

He placed the camera in his bag and walked into the dance studio he knew all too well. His cousin’s boyfriend, Yuuri, worked here. Yuuri was better known as KatsuBitch on YouTube where he posted intricate dance videos and even some tutorials for moves he’s sure won’t get his viewers killed if they try it at home.

He walked into the agreed upon studio and saw the silks hanging from the ceiling. Yuri blinked as his mouth gaped before exclaiming, “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

Yuuri was standing near the silks in booty shorts and a tank top,” Hey Yurio. I thought your fans might like to see how flexible you are. I promise I didn’t plan anything you can’t do you damn stretchy human. We’re just doing basics. Promise.” He turned to Yuri while holding the silks apart.

The blond rolled his eyes, setting his bag to the side and taking off his jacket,” Yeah, yeah. Just don’t call me that on camera Piggy. Where can I change? I’m not doing aerial in skinny jeans.” He leaned down and pulled out some booty shorts similar to Yuuri’s and a crop top out of his bag. He wouldn’t have picked this normally on his own, but because he had lost a round of a game during one of his streams he had to since the wager had been Yuri had to wear a crop top in his next collab with Yuuri if he lost. He had just taken one of the tank tops from his merch with the white tiger head and snowflakes and cut it to stay on brand. Yuri refused to actually go out and buy a proper crop top for this. He was sure this would appease the fangirls anyway.

Another guy walked in, a Thai boy known as Phichit who was popular for his makeup tutorials, art, and vlogs that included his friends and boyfriend Seung Gil. Phichit smiled,” Just go change down the hall to the right. Then we can get started and show your viewers the not so graceful part of you.” A glint in his eye told Yuri that he was enjoying the aspect of that far too much, but he took his outfit and went to change anyway. He wouldn’t allow an overly zealous hamster lover to ruin his confidence. He was going to rock this!

Though, about half an hour later, Yuri was eating his words while it felt like the first time he had ever stepped onto ice all over again but in the air. With no solid ground to keep him stable. He was clinging to it for his life,” You fucking lying bitch! You said these were things I’d be able to do!”

Yuuri was trying to control his chuckling, “Well… once you find your footing up there these shouldn’t be hard at all. Just think back to the pole dancing video. You did great.” He received a glare from the blond and a bark of,” There was solid ground!”

This went on for a while and eventually Yuri did get used to it, and as Yuuri predicted, he was fairly good at dancing on silks. Yuuri always jokes that if Streaming games didn’t work out for him then he could always be an exotic dancer with all these odd skills he had and his flexibility, because goodness, most gamers probably didn’t have a ballet background and keep up with their flexibility training. Yuri was certainly one of a kind though, and it provided quality content for his viewers.  
________________________________________

Meanwhile in Almaty, Kazakhstan another Youtuber was working on something for his job. This man’s screen name is GoldenFifth and his real name was Otabek Altin. Unlike many popular YouTubers, his name and face are not exposed to the public. He enjoyed having his two lives separate even if they were both driven by music.

Currently, he was working on a mix for his best friend and only person who knew his secret ‘double life’. Leo de la Iglesia. Leo was a figure skater, and they had met through work of course since Otabek composes music for skaters, and has done some mixes to fit Leo’s style since his friend didn’t really do well with music like Beethoven like other skaters, so Otabek works to make pieces that fit his style and tell his story if he can’t find one that already exists in the world.

Personally, Otabek had no idea how he became popular in any sense. His music was decent, but he had always assumed it would stay a hobby that his family and friends enjoyed. He had been pleasantly surprised when one of his compositions that he posted to YouTube had somehow gone viral. He had used that chance to make a new name for himself that people didn’t know. That was how GoldenFifth was born.

Now, he had sheet music spread around his table while he worked on his composition for Leo. Speaking of Leo, he had just messaged him. Otabek opened it to check what he wanted and began typing back and forth with his friend from America while taking a break from his work.

Leo: Beks! I have a HUGE question to ask you. No saying no until you hear it, K?

Otabek: No promises, but shoot.

Leo: 😊 Great! So, you know how I’m moving to LA, right?

Otabek: Yes.

Leo: Aaaaaaaaaand, that I need a roommate, right?

Otabek: Yes.

Leo: Want to move to Cali?

Leo: BEFORE YOU SAY NO

Leo: There are way more clubs there than Almaty, and you can probably find a steady gig! You’ll really be able to get your name out there, and not the anonymous   
one!

Otabek: well, I was going to say yes anyway.

Leo: REALLY!? YOU’LL COME!?

Otabek: Yes, but you’re helping me pay to ship all my stuff to California since you told me so last minute.

Leo: …Only fair I guess.

Otabek: I’ll start packing. Send me details.

Otabek closed his phone and sighed, looking around his apartment. This was going to be a long week of packing and shipping things, but in the end, it would be worth it to be able to have so many opportunities. This was going to open so many new doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Yuri's tweet.  
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter! As always, please let me know how you like it! I was shocked with the feedback already from the first chapter and it helped drive the writing of this next chapter! The next chapter will likely take a little longer. Not every update will be within a few days since I am just updating as I write them and they ARE NOT BETA READ, so please excuse any mistakes. Grammarly is sometimes very wrong so I ignore it in some instances (I do review everywhere it highlights though and other places since it doesn't always catch them all).
> 
> By the Way! I made a Tumblr specifically for writing and such. It's the same username if you're interested. :)

            Steam rolled out of Yuri’s bathroom as he emerged from his shower, only dressed in a pair of leopard print boxer briefs. It came as no surprise that even his undergarments remained on brand. If one were to have a look around his apartment it would become apparent how much of an attachment he really did have with cat prints and cats in general, especially since he had a Himalayan roaming around.

            Despite the needy cat begging for attention, Yuri still had to edit his vlog from the day before he could post it, so he wrapped a towel around his hair to dry it and keep it from dripping while he worked and went to his recording room to get to work after giving Potya a few strokes. The room was just a small spare room in his apartment he had soundproofed with a lot of foam on the walls. The room had his computers and cameras in it. There was a great convenience in keeping all of the equipment in one place. One plus was that he rarely misplaced the items within the room since this room was actually the cleanest and best organized in his entire apartment.

            Working on his videos was something Yuri spent much time on, and he took pride in having things turn out how he desired, so even things like his vlogs were precious. The IceTiger had a reputation to upkeep. He never wanted to disappoint his fans, and when he got comments saying he was it sometimes really got to him.

            This particular day, he was trying to relax after the strenuous workout of making the silk dancing video while he edited, so he put on some music from his favorite channel in the background. Yuri had discovered a channel called GoldenFifth when it was practically brand new. The channel had only acquired 1,000 subscribers 3 years ago when Yuri found it at the young age of 16.

            He had quickly become obsessed with the music the owner of the channel made. They were a true artist! The small Russian had still lived in Russia at the time of finding the channel and was just starting out with making gaming videos online, so finding another great small channel was cool.

            Now looking back, they had seemingly grown together. 3 years later the IceTiger channel had 22 Million Subscribers and GoldenFifth had 13 Million. They had both come exceptionally popular over the years.

            One major difference Yuri noticed was that he himself put most of his life out there for the world to know, but the musician remained anonymous and kept everything except their profession hidden. He didn’t even know their gender for crying out loud! All this person revealed was that they’re a DJ, and who knows if that’s even the truth with how secretive they are.

            Yuri groaned and shook himself from his thoughts and continued his editing. He took out that atrocious fumbling at the end for sure and fixed some lighting since it had been filmed outside where the lighting heavily relied on the weather and fluctuated a lot.

            Once he was finished knit-picking his video he put it up for processing and just leaned back and decided to post a tweet to remind his subscribers and followers of the charity stream he was hosting for the next day.

            _Don’t forget to tune in tomorrow starting at 12 noon PST for the stream benefiting The Trevor Project®. See you angels there!_

* * *

 

            Across the world, Otabek is questioning his life choices about Las Angeles. He knows, in the end, it’s likely for the best, but that does not mean there is no reason to be anxious about just picking up and moving his entire life so suddenly, especially when his entire life and family had always been in Almaty.

            Hands in hair, the Kazakh knew his best bet would be to go to California. It would do him some good and in doing so he’d be helping out his friend. Besides, he already told Leo yes. There was no backing out now, especially as he looked at the apartment he’d called home for years but was now slowly becoming dismantled.

            Mumbling to himself about buying moving boxes, he was brought out of his thoughts by a notification that @IceTigerYuriP has tweeted. Reading it, he was glad to be reminded of the live stream the next day. A pleasant distraction while packing even though it would start at 1 in the morning in Almaty. He would likely be awake and packing, so why not support a good cause that would go towards his soon to be new home?

            Otabek decided to take a much-needed nap instead of packing more for now since it had been a long day and he had worked through the night. California… most 22-year olds dreamed of this opportunity at some point or another, right? Now he was going to bring this fantasy to fruition.

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The charity I mentioned for Yuri's stream... turns out JackSepticEye is actually doing a stream for it tomorrow (June 29, 2019) So, if you want to hear about/ support it, go check that out! :) until then... enjoy this chapter that's almost 2K words.

            The time was nearing noon for the gamer, each minute that ticked by reminding him just how many he would be awake. He had slept as long as he could that night to make up for the large amount of sleep he was about to lose.

            Phichit and Yuuri have come over to assist him through the ordeal since he would need them to make coffee runs and get him food while he streamed. Maybe join him sometimes to banter with and to keep the stream from seeming like it was lagging too much through the duration.

            The hamster loving artist was helping right now by setting up the cameras. Yuri’s screen capture was ready to go ever since the night before since he had not wanted to deal with setting it up before the stream. He just had to double check it.

            Yuuri walked into the recording room and handed Yuri his coffee,” So, what are you doing this month? I know what charity it’s for, but that’s all I know.”

            Looking up from where he was checking the screen cap on the PlayStation 4, Yuri hummed,” Well, I’ve had people requesting I play more console games, so I decided to play Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition blind. I looked into and this Final Fantasy game isn’t turn-based, but that’s really all I know besides what the main character looks like.”

            The screen came to life and Yuri was glad he did this now, since the game apparently has updates to do before he could play it and they’d take an hour or two. Looked like the first portion of the stream would be this game updating, but that couldn’t be helped. An hour would only be a small portion anyway.

            So, the time came when Yuri needed to begin the stream, so he started a montage of funny moments so there was some content while he continued getting the last few touches together. He and his friends were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, wanting this all to go as smooth as possible.

            After about 10 minutes he was finally able to sit down and pull his hair back in a ponytail, only a few strands escaping, and fade out of the montage,” Good afternoon my angels! Or Morning I suppose. Time zones and all. Sorry for that small delay, we had a few last things to get together for the stream.” His eyes watched the chat explode and a small content smiled graced his face at all the greetings and wishes of good health and such.” I’m so glad all of you are here. As always, thank you do my lovely mods who make the chat a safe place. This is also the time to warn you to play nice because I don’t stand for bullshit.”

            Yuri gave the camera an icy glare as he adjusted his headset and picked up his PlayStation 4 controller. The site of the controller sent the chat into a frenzy, excited for a console game, as well as a few complainers, but the majority was glee. “I see you’re all excited to see me break out the console again,” was his response to the hype,” I took to heart some requests I’ve been getting. It’s also been recommended to me by a few friends, so for this stream I will be playing blind Final Fantasy XV. The Royal Edition one, so I have every DLC except the newest one, but depending on how far we get I’ll download it and play it since I did pay for the episode last night before I went to bed.”

            More hype flooded the chat, making him smile and remember exactly why he does things like days and days of singular streams with no sleep. “To join me,” he began,” is of course KatsuBitch and Hamsterboi. They are here to help me not die during this stream, and if I do end up actually needing like an hour or two power nap at some point, they will entertain you all. Sound like a plan?”

            Once again, the chat exploded with messages. They spoke of confirmation and praise and their love of Yuri. A small smile stretched onto his lips,” Great, but until then… The game is still downloading, so if you use the hashtag… IceTigerAllNight I’ll look at the tweets and Instagram posts. You can ask questions, post fanart, or post edits. I probably won’t get to them all, but until the game starts, we’ll do as many as we can. You can use the for the entire stream to since those two,” Yuri gestured off the screen to where Yuuri and Phichit must be,” will be going through the hashtags most of the time. So… ask me some stuff. I’ve gotten a lot of new fans recently, so I will be doing some repeats.”

            It didn’t take long for some questions to start rolling in, so they got a notebook to write them in so they would be able to keep track of what had been asked and answered.

            Phichit sat down beside Yuri and smiled, reading off some questions they had written down,” Well, I chose one that would kick off the stream well. Why did you choose the charity you did?”

            Yuri smiled some,” Well, the charity we chose is very important to me. I have the link to them in the description if you all want to read in depth, but in general, they help the LGBTQ youth under the age of 25. Since I’m Gay and have gone through some rough patches myself, it really hits home for me and I want to help keep them funded to be able to keep helping as many people as they can.”

            A caring and knowing smile was on Phichit’s face and he patted Yuri’s shoulder,” We all love ya Tiger. And you answered the next question I had prepared. It was if you were straight because this girl wants hope.” The blond laughed, “Sorry, I like men. Never was one for women. I did do the whole ‘pretend to be straight’ thing when I was little in Russia. Kissed a girl too. Kissing her really solidified my sexuality as a gay man. It just really isn’t my thing. No offense ladies, but I’d gladly tell you all about hot guys I’ve seen around LA.”

            Plenty of keyboard smash messages appeared through the chat and also messages of woe and heartbreak of new fans who didn’t realize he was a very open and out gay man. Oops. He didn’t feel bad about it. He had come too far to feel bad about people wanting him to be what he isn’t, especially when he is finally comfortable with himself.

            More questions went on. He informed them of many things. His favorite food being piroshkies made by his Grandpa, he was 19, he had a beautiful cat named Potya, and he answered more questions of that sort until the game finally loaded up.

            “Finally!” Yuri exclaimed,” Now we can get into this. Now, I’m going to tell you now… no spoilers. If I need help, I will google it or ask my trusty friends here. I want the whole experience raw. Last time I played a game blind the first few minutes everybody was like ‘Don’t get attached, they die’ but the developer WANTS you to get attached. That way the death hits you hard and the game really makes you feel real emotions, yknow? So, no spoilers of anything. No telling me an area is gonna be hard either.”

            Music began playing and he adjusted it as the audience recommended until he could hear it well and so could they without it being too loud or quiet for anybody,” So… I have heard that there is some music that I’ll need to change if I post this later to avoid copyright, but for now… let’s enjoy true and uncut beauty together.”

            Through the gameplay Yuri gushed about many things, the music being one of them. He fucking loved it. Especially the song of the opening where the car had broken down and he had to push it. “This song is gorgeous. I love it. These boys are my babes. I’m going to cosplay the blond one day, and nobody can stop me. I’ll get a boyfriend and force him to cosplay with me.”

            He hummed along to the song as he held the right trigger to push the car.

            Once he got to Hammerhead he stared at Cindy,” …Her boobs are huge. Why is she dressed like that and working on cars? Don’t you guys think she’d get like… injured way easier dressed like that than actually wearing the proper safety items?” But he dismissed it because, well, game logic. There must be a sexy woman for eye candy purposes. Luckily for Yuri, his whole party was his own eye candy.

            Near midnight he was around chapter 4 since he had gotten so immersed that he went on every sidequest he saw and was only slightly annoyed with this whole ‘sleep to collect exp’ mechanic. It made grinding the way he wanted harder, but once he unlocked chocobos things were better because god damn HE COULD MAKE A HOT PINK CHOCOBO. Hell yes he was going to make it hot pink. Why not?

            He looked up from riding his chocobo and mumbling along to Prompto’s little chocobo song to see his chat going crazy. He paused the game and stretched,” What’s going on everybody? Distracting my sweet freckle boy’s song.”

            Looking hard at the screen, Yuri saw a familiar username. GoldenFifth. Wait, GoldenFifth was watching his stream!? Oh God! He probably looked like a hot mess and now his favorite youtuber was seeing him singing about chocobos and being a total fanboy at midnight. “Welcome GoldenFifth! You’re here at a late hour of the stream, so obviously I’m loopy and weird. Sorry you aren’t seeing me at my most glamorous moment.”

            No matter how carefully the tired streamer watched, he didn’t see any messages from the youtuber, but that could also be because it could have gotten swallowed up so quickly.

            Moments later though, a message from a donation popped up on his screen with a little 8-bit sprite from the game. It was from a 500-dollar donation. He gaped when he read it and realized who it was from. ‘You seem to be a fan, but It is I that’s the fan of you. Thank you for streaming at this time so I have some entertainment while I pack. By the way, the cause is great. ~GoldenFifth’

            There was no stopping the fangasm he was having, so he took a moment and took off his headset and stepped off of camera, but that doesn’t stop his microphone from catching soft yelling and squeals from the young man.

            Once he composed himself, he came back with a new cup of coffee,” Sorry about that everybody. I just needed a moment to compose myself. See, even I can be a total fanboy. But for real, if you haven’t looked at GoldenFifth’s channel and their music you really should. They make amazing music! I listen to it on the daily.”

            Yuri continued gushing while Otabek watched, smiling a bit. He was so glad he liked his music. Maybe when he had time to spare, he would offer to make Yuri his own outro music or something. As a present. That would wait until he settled into his new home and new time zone. For now, he would focus on getting a job and settling into a new adventure.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. Plus side... It's longer? But seriously, I'm sooooo sorry. I had oral surgery and have just started college back up. I lost inspiration for a bit but this semester I'm taking a creative writing class and while working on an assignment for that, I got inspiration to finish the chapter so I switched tabs and have been typing for a couple of hours. I hope there aren't any major issues or anything. If there are don't be afraid to tell me and please give me feedback :)

            After the incident of Yuri getting excited and fanboying in front of his fans over Otabek, the Kazakh spent all of his time packing so that a week later he was finally landing in LA where Leo was waiting to meet him. The week had been quite hectic. Packing so much rather quickly had been a challenge, but in the end, he had finished it all efficiently. His belongings that he hadn’t brought on the plane in luggage would be arriving in the next few days through the mail.

            Otabek had just collected his luggage. Thankfully none had gone missing, so he just had to begin his search for his friend. Leo would be in possession of his new key for their apartment and was his ride.

            Once his eyes finally found his friend, he let out a sigh of relief and made his way towards him as the brunette waved ecstatically in his direction when he saw Otabek as well.

            Leo smiled,” It’s been too long! Now we can finally hang out and see each other more often Beks!” Otabek’s friend was overjoyed to be able to see him again as he began helping him with bags and pulling them towards the exit,” We’ll get this all to the apartment, and then we’ll go do some exploring.”

            Huffing in slight annoyance but smiling none-the-less, Otabek spoke with exhaustion clear in his voice,” Must we? The Time difference is 13 hours. I really need some sleep.”

            There was a disapproving sound from Leo,” Not so soon. You’ll never settle into the new time zone if you sleep right away. At least wait until sunset Beks. We can go out for some coffee to help you keep your eyes open. There’s this café within walking distance of the apartment I’m going to take you to. I love it. They make these really Instagram worthy drinks, so even though it’s small and out of the way a lot of people go just to say they’ve been there!”

            His friend continued talking as he nodded along the entire way to their newly shared apartment. Otabek occasionally chimed in with singular words just to confirm to Leo he was still with him and hadn’t nodded off to the land of dreams.

            Soon they arrived at their new home. Leo spread his arms out once they entered their apartment with Otabek’s belongings,” Welcome! This shall be your new home for the foreseeable future!”

            Looking around, Otabek looked at his friend,” Great. I do have a bed, right?”

            “Well…” Leo began, making Otabek worry for his back,” There’s a futon! We still need to buy a bed for you. But! On the plus side, you get to pick out what you like this way!”

            He sighed and sagged onto the futon that would pull out to be his bed. Great. “How about a room to record in. I’ll have to soundproof it.”

            This time, Leo was all smiles,” Thought about that! My friend Guang Hong helped me pick out the room. He skates too, but he was able to help over Skype since he has watched so many streamers and things.”

            Otabek chuckled and thanked him, regretfully peeling himself from the futon. He just wanted to sleep for a year. “I’ll need to go out and buy foam padding later to cover the walls. Maybe after we get Coffee I’ll go.”

            Leo smiled,” I’ll come too! I called off from practice today since you’re moving in. I couldn’t just let you wander around all lost.”

            Once Leo was able to drag Otabek from where laid, Otabek groaned and rubbed his face,” Fine… I’ll go, but I want a shower first. I feel like I’m covered in so much filth.”

            There was a sound of triumph from his friend that was caught off when he shut the door to the bathroom in his face. Privacy was a must. He turned on the shower as he began to strip off his stale clothes. It felt like peeling off a second layer. Long flights were something he hated and was used to at the same time, always hating how disgusting he felt after them.

            Adjusting the temperature of the shower, Otabek stepped in and let out a low groan of content as the hot water cascaded down his back and assisted in loosening up some muscles that had grown so tense over the length of the flight.

            While he worked on washing himself and his hair, he took his time and thought about how his time would be here in the States. How similar? How different? What things about his daily routine would he be able to maintain from before, and what would need to be adjusted? Right away he could pinpoint that meals and such would need to change slightly since he was now living with somebody and not alone, but he didn’t count that is a whole loss. Cooking for more than one was easier since many recipes were designed with families in mind.

            He stood under the spray of the shower for several more minutes before finally stepping out, realizing he had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with him. Not a huge deal again, but he would much rather not have to wander the apartment in a towel so soon. It could not be helped though, so Otabek toweled off as best he could and wrapped it securely around his hips, exiting the bathroom to get his clothes from the bag his brought with him.

            There weren’t many options in his suitcase, so he pulled out a simple pair of dark jeans, a grey V-neck t-shirt, boxer briefs, and socks. He was foregoing his usual leather jacket until he grew used to the heat of the area. He would need to look into buying some shorts perhaps, since all he owned as of now were jeans and some sweats unless he went outside in his underwear, but he did not wish to be arrested for indecency.

            Dressing was a quick venture, and once he walked out of his room Leo was already waiting for him with a bright smile,” I have your key for you by the way. Oh, are you going to have your motorcycle brought over somehow? Or buy one here?”

            Otabek paused at the mention of his bike. He hadn’t thought of that. It would be troublesome to get his own from back home, so he supposed buying a new one would be the way to go. He would look into calling his brother to tell him to take his bike into the family shop or something,” I’ll buy a new one. I’ll check with my Dad sometime to see if maybe he knows a good shop or has connections.”

            Leo nodded and smiled, tossing him his key, which Otabek easily caught and pocketed. Otabek pulled on his books and looked at Leo,” Ready when you are now. You know where we’re going.”

            The other male hummed in confirmation and walked out with him, locking the door behind them. The two friends began to walk down the street together, making conversation as they went. Anywhere from their lives from the last time they talked, what they planned to order, plans for possible pets, to things they watch online.

            Leo hummed,” I don’t get much time to sit down and watch things anymore. I try to keep up with channels, but it’s hard with training. On the offseason, I tend to binge-watch things a lot. I know you watch to keep up with the algorithm though, but you never have really told me who your favorite is to watch.”

            Otabek hummed in thought. He had a few he enjoyed,” Well I like watching IceTiger. KatsuBitch is also cool since he’s danced to my tracks a few times. I watch quite a few other music channels to get inspiration.”

            His friend arched a brow,” The IceTiger huh? Never pinned you as the gamer type,” Leo smirked as he came to a realization about his friend,” Your type is blondes, right? You told me that once. Drunk off your ass, but you said it. Could you have meant… a very specific blond who plays games online?”

            He stammered a bit and gave Leo a look that read, ‘you’re crazy’, but he didn’t outwardly deny the small crush on the other YouTuber. Not like it would become anything. He didn’t even know the guy! They’d probably never even meet.

            Finally, the café came into view, and that meant Leo would tone down his teasing about Otabek liking blond gamer boys. They stepped into the building and joined the slightly lengthy line, chatting together while they waited.

* * *

 

            In the same café, Yuri sat with Yuuri and Phichit. His stream had blown up and people made so many GIFs of his reactions to GoldenFifth. They even created the hashtag ‘MusicBoiTamesTiger’ to post all of their content from the stream under. All he could imagine was his fans creating ANOTHER ship to throw him into. It was bad enough when they tried to say it would be so cute if he and the other Yuuri dated because Yuris needed to stick together or something? Or even somebody who wanted him to be with Yuuri and Victor.

            He would simply recruit his friends to help handle the hoards he supposed. Maybe find a boyfriend for once? Yeah right, that never worked. Any time he tried dating they all used it for some brief internet fame or whined about how much time he actually put into his channel. If he actually wanted a relationship to work, then the guy would need to be as dedicated as he was to their work and just as dedicated to their relationship.

            After some time, the trio took a break from filming and Yuri huffed, drinking his overly sugared drink that was more chocolate and cream than coffee. Yuuri hummed,” Y’know, you could just message this person and talk to them. It seems you’re both popular. Both admire each other. Maybe the two of you could collab or something. Win-win. You’d both meet the other.”

            Yuri groaned,” You don’t get it. They haven’t even revealed their gender before. I’ve never even heard of anybody who knows anything about them in real life. The only real hint to anything is their videos of them playing piano, but they wear gloves in those. People speculate they’re probably male, but I’ve seen girls with big hands like theirs too. It’s frustrating a bit, but I also respect they want privacy.”

            Phichit cooed,” Little Yuri is growing up. Once upon a time you simply would have demanded to know more and even tried to find an FBI in or something. At least you know what no is now.”

            A glare was shot in the direction of Phichit and that caused Yuri’s eyes to land on two people in the line. They both had darker hair and a bit of a darker skin tone, but Yuri’s eyes lingered more on the slightly taller of the two. He seemed to give off an aura of ‘cool guy’ without any effort. His hair even looked still damp as it was brushed back from his face. Yuri was certain the undercut would be very attractive dry too. His eyes wandered and he tore them away just as he was about to check out the man’s ass. Bad Yuri. You don’t just ogle random strangers!

            Phichit noticed the shift in look and the slight pink hue that Yuri’s cheeks now sported, looking behind them,” Ohhhhh, that guy over there is a skater. I think his name is… Leo.” He smiled,” I think the guy with him is his friend, I see him on his Instagram sometimes. I have no idea what his name is or what he does though. A real mystery.”

            Yuri groaned,” A hot mystery though. He looks foreign though, he’s probably only here on vacation or something…”

            The Japanese man hummed and leaned back, well… we could invite them over here to sit with us. Talk to them. You can flirt if you so desire. Test the waters. Find out if he lives here or across the globe.”

            Phichit stood up before Yuri could even respond, “Great idea!” Off he went, walking up to the two who had just received their drinks. Leo greeted Phichit eagerly, but Yuri noticed the mystery man simply nodded politely, letting his much more outgoing friend take the lead in this spontaneous social situation.

            The Thai man pointed back towards the table they were still seated at, obviously at the point of inviting them over to sit with them. Dark eyes moved to the table and met Yuri’s briefly before returning to Phichit. Mystery man’s friend was already accepting before he had any chance to accept or decline, but Yuri assumed the man accepted too since he also followed Phichit back to the table. Phichit grabbed an extra chair to pull up to their table so it would seat five people as they required.

            The taller dark-haired man had his arms crossed as he stood there, probably unsure where to seat himself. Leo plopped himself down in the end chair and Phichit next to Yuuri though, so that left the handsome man sitting next to Yuri in a booth seat. This was… not what he expected. Especially not after not so subtly ogling him just moments ago.

            Leo and Phichit made easy conversation and soon Leo smiled,” It’s great to meet you! I’m Leo. I’ve met Phichit a few times and I’ve seen Yuuri Katsuki a few times because of his finance, and I do know who you are Yuri. My friend watches you occasionally. His name is Otabek. He just moved here with me. We only live about… two blocks from here.”

            The mysterious man who was now named Otabek gave his friend a side glare, but Yuri chuckled lightly,” I hope I’m not too boring if you only watch occasionally.”

            Otabek looked over at him and Yuri finally heard the man speak for himself in a voice that was deep and amazing,” Perhaps a bit more than occasionally, but a tight work schedule keeps me from indulging as much as I’d like.”

            Phichit hummed,” Oh, what do you do?”

            The Kazakh looked over,” I compose music, sometimes arranging pieces to be played. I do Leo’s competition pieces occasionally. I mostly DJ though, so I’ll be looking for a club to host me once I’m settled.”

            Yuri listened to every word coming from this man, eating it up. A DJ? A smoking hot DJ. If he ever found out what club ended up hosting him, he would be sure to become a regular on nights he worked. Make sure to dance close to the booth… Hope Otabek took notice.

            What was Yuri thinking!? Was he this sexually frustrated? Otabek was just some normal guy new to the area. Maybe he could offer to show him around, gauge from there. Become friends. He needed more friends. Friends were better than quick fucks anyway.

            The conversation continued on, mostly Leo talking and occasionally a comment would be made by Otabek. What Yuri learned about him from this was that he was 22, had a passion for music, moved to California from a country called Kazakhstan, and possibly enjoyed games since he liked Yuri’s channel. Otabek seemed to be a private person, but it made sense since they had only just now met.

            Otabek and Leo did allow the trio of vloggers to have them make a small cameo in their videos though, so that was fun. Leo did most of the talking and joking though, while Otabek just sort of sat there. He did smile though, which Yuri noticed when he looked over. Just a small movement in his lips, but it was nice to see and looked good on his features.

            Soon, all 5 of them had finished their drinks and were preparing to part ways. Yuri looked to Otabek and worked up some courage,” If you ever need anybody to show you around the city, I’ve lived here a while and could show you quite a few sites that aren’t just tourist traps. It’d be fun.”

            Otabek looked at him, a soft grin returning to grace his features again and making Yuri melt on the inside,” I think I’ll take you up on that.”

            They exchanged numbers and parted ways, both eager for what would happen the next time they meet.


	5. Planning a continuation

I know it's been quite a while. Life has happened after that dreadful laptop fire that whisked this story into oblivion. Firstly, I will likely go in and make sure the chapters that exist are still something I am happy with. It has been a while after all and my standards may have changed since then or I may change some of the direction which would require some subtle changes, blah blah. 

This will not be something that will happen by next week, or even next month probably. I am getting some brain scans done this month and quite a few other things, so looking to my calendar across my room, it's pretty packed for March even including Spring Break. I do apologize that I cannot write as quickly as others, but due to something involving the reason for the brain scans I tend to not be able to look at screens for a long period of time or read much sometimes. 

I do want to finish this story though. It will be finished eventually, even if it takes a long time. If it gets totally abandoned without being finished, then some outside circumstances happened and I probably became unable to write physically or something, but unless that happens I plan to finish it someday. Hopefully, in the summer I'll have more time to write.

Finally, I would like to request you to be patient with me. I am not a professional and this is simply a hobby. I do not have a beta and it is only me. Thank you if anybody is still around for this story. Open to suggestions since I did lose all of my character and plot notes (still mourning that loss).


End file.
